drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson ist ein weiblicher Wikinger vom Stamm der Hooligan auf Berk. Sie ist schön, zäh, ergeizig, entschlossen und stark, was sie zu einer beeindruckenden Persönlichkeit macht. Im Film Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht ist sie 15 Jahre alt, 18 in der Serien-Staffel ''Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern'' und 20 in der Filmfortsetzung Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2. Zu Beginn steht sie mit Hicks und den Drachen auf Konfrontasionskurs, was sich verstärkt, als er in der Arena bessere Leistungen erzielt als sie. Nichts desto trotz schmiedet sie, dank Ohnezahn, ein enges Band zu den Drachen und gewöhnt sich schnell an das Zusammenleben mit ihnen. Hicks ist vermutlich bereits im ersten Film ein bisschen in sie verliebt. In der Serie wird bisher nicht ganz klar, wann sie zusammenkommen, fakt bleibt, dass im zweiten Film Haudrauf von ihr als seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter spricht. Astrids Charakter kommt nicht in den Büchern der originalen Serie vor und wurde allein für den Film erschaffen. Sie basiert jedoch auf Kamikazzi, Hicks' besten Freundin im Buch. Ihr Name Astrid stammt aus dem altnordischen (deutscher und skandinavischer Raum) und bedeutet etwas „schöne Gottheit“ oder „die göttlich Schöne“ (der Ase = die Gottheit; fridr / „friðr“ = Schönheit) Im Armenischen kommt dieser Name als „Stern“ oder „Sternenseglerin“ vor. Aussehen Astrid ist schlank für einen Wikinger, hat dadurch jedoch eine höhere Flexibilität beim Drachentrainig. Sie hat lange, blonde Haare und einen Pony, der ihr über die linke Seite in der Stirn fällt. Ihre Haare flechtet sie mit einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten und trägt in der Regel ein Lederband um die Stirn. Weiter trägt Astrid ein blaubraunes Hemd in Tarnstreifen Optik, dass die Arme ausspart und Stoffarmschienen an den Unterarmen (jeweils ein Stück Stoff geht über ihren Handrücken zwischen dem Zeig- und Mittelfinger durch und teilt sich erneut auf der Handfläche). Ihr Waffenrock ist mit Eisenspitzen besetzt und ist in mehrere Bahnen für die Bewegungsfreiheit aufgeteilt. Ihr Gürtel wird von Totenschädeln geschmückt, vermutlich Hühnerschädel und an rechten Seite ist ein kleiner Beutel befestig. Sein Inhalt ist unbekannt. Ihre Schultern werden von ein paar eisernen Schonern geschützt, die mit Spangen in der gleichen Schädelform wie der Gürtel festgehalten werden. Die Hose unter dem Rock ist dunkel, während die Pelzstiefel aus braunem Leder bestehen. Außerdem ist sie selten ohne ihre treuen Streitaxt anzutreffen. Im Kurzfilm Dragons - Das große Drachenrennen und der 3 Staffel Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern treffen wir sie in neuer Hemdfarbe, ein dunkler Blauton, und weniger Spitzen auf dem roten Rock an. Geblieben sind die Stoffbandagen an den Armen und die Schulterschoner. Ihr Haar wird immer noch in einem Zopf gehalten, währen ihr Pony geschnitten und ordentlich zur Seite gestrichen ist, wodurch nicht mehr die Hälfte des Gesichts dahinter verschwindet. Außerdem trägt sie offensichtlich Kajal um die Augen. Im Zuge von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 treffen wir sie erneut in verändertem Outfit an. Astrids Haar sind äußerst ordentlich gehalten und fallen ihr, weiterhin als Zopf geflochten, elegant über die Schulter. Ihre Kleidung beinhaltet mehr Fell, in Form von einer hellbraunen Kapuze mit Pelzkragen und Fellstiefeln, farblich abgestimmt auf neuen, dicken Armbinden, zusammen mit einem weinroten Hemd. Die Oberarme bleiben weiterhin nackt. Zwar trägt sie weiterhin ihre Schulterpolster, allerdings hat sich deren Aussehen abgeflacht und sind weniger pickig. Der Totenschädelgürtel bleibt ihr jedoch treu, ebenso wie ihre geliebte Axt. Persönlichkeit Astrid ist pflichtbewusst und gewidmet sich ungemein ihrer Sache. Sie beschreitet den traditionellen Weg des Wikingers bis die Drachen zu einem festen Bestandteil von Berk und damit ihrem Leben werden. Von Natur aus sehr ehrgeizig und engagiert, arbeitet Astrid hart um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht drillt sie sich selbst zu einer immer besseren Kämpferin. Die enge Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihrem Drachen Sturmpfeil verschob schließlich Astrids Fokus, wodurch sie entschied eine meisterhafte Drachenreiterin werden zu wollen. In der Filmvorsetzung ist sie die Gewinnerin des Drachenrennens. Astrid ist emotional getrieben und hat als Krieger geschworen diejenigen zu schützen, die sie liebt. In der Folge Team-Astrid (3.14), als Dagur Berk angriff und ihr Elternhaus völlig zerstört, macht sie sich Vorwürfe, weil sie nichts getan hat um es zu verhindern, obwohl ihr voll und ganz bewusst ist wie unmöglich das wäre. Ihr Schuld- und Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber ihrer Familie zwingen sie Sofortmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Ebenso in Staffel 2 ''Orendels Feuer'' (2.06), bringt Astrids angeborener Stolz und Pflichtgefühl sie dazu den Leuchtende Fluch, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst, anzugreifen, um die Ehre ihrer Familie wiederherzustellen. Als Erwachsene widersetzt sich Astrid direkter Befehlen von Haudrauf, damit die Sicherheit ihres Freunds/Verlobten Hicks gewährleistet ist. Mit dem Eintritt ins Erwachsenalter ist Astrid deutlich reifer und weit weniger Aufbrausend, unter den richtigen Umständen kann sie jedoch immer noch sehr temperamentvoll sein. In der 3. Staffel ''Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern'' wirkt sie verletzlicher und sanfter, weit weniger aggressiver als zuvor, was sich auch darin zeigt, dass sie lieber jemanden gefangen nehmen will als ihn zu töten. So gibt sie sich auch gesprächiger und offen gegenüber ihrer Freunde und den Reitern. Astrid besitzt Einfühlungsvermögen und hat die besondere Unterstützung von Hicks und Heidrun, bei mehreren Gelegenheiten vertrauen die Beiden ihr blind. Allerdings besitzt sie immernoch eine eingeschränkte Sichtweise der Dinge und ist immer wieder herablassend, worauf sie durch Raffnuss hingewiesen wird. Sie ist in der Lage eigene Fehler zuzugeben und zeigt einen nicht enden wollenden Willen sich zu verbessern. Ein Streich gegen die Zwillinge in einer folgenden Episode, als Rache, zeugt von einem deutlichen Zuwachs ihrer verspielten Seite. Während ''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2'' hat Astrid eine optimistische und entspannte Haltung zum Leben, wenn auch etwas frech und übermütig von Zeit zu Zeit, ist sie sich der Beziehung mit Hicks gewachsen und emotional gefestigt. Nach wie vor ist ihr Lust nach Abenteuern und neuen Entdeckungen ungebremst und auch ihr Ehrgeiz und sturen Ansichten bleibt bis zum bitteren Ende erhalten. Als Erwachsene ist sie generell lebendig und verspielt, so boxt sie wiederholt auf Hicks Mechanismus für seine Rückenflosse um ihn zu ärgern oder macht ihn nach, und liebt es mit Sturmpfeil, Hicks und Ohnezahn zu faulenzen. Begabungen, Fähigkeiten und Talente * Stärken und Kampfkunst: Sie ist ein Ausnahmetalent als Krieger, was sie mehrere Male in den Filmen und der Serie unter Beweis stellt. Astrid besiegte desweilen weit erfahrenere und ältere Krieger als sie, zum Beispiel Alvin der Heimtückische, und konnte auch gegen eine größere Übermacht, wie Drachen, bestehen. Sie ist vermutlich der erfahrenste Kämpfer unter den Reitern, außer vielleicht neben Rotzbakke. Dabei kämpft sie mit einer doppelköpfigen Streitaxt, und geht hervorragend mir dieser um. Nebenbei ist sie auch noch sehr stark und kann einen Riesenhaften Albtraum ein wenig beiseiteschieben. * Drachenreiten und Trainieren: Neben Hicks sie der beste Drachenreiter unter der Wikingerjugend. Sie arbeitet sehr gut mit Sturmpfeil zusammen und ist in der Lage sich synchron mit deren Bewegungen abzustimmen. Später, auf der Insel der Verbannten, zähmt sie einen wilden Riesenhaften Albtraum, wenn auch mit mehr Schwierigkeiten, als es Hicks mit einem aufsässigen Exemplar hat. Trotzdem kam der Riesenhafte Albtraum ihr später zu Hilfe und bewies seine Loyalität ihr gegenüber. Ebenso ritt sie auf diesem, wie auch auf Hakenzahn. Nachdem sie den Drachenruf des Tödlichen Nadders gelernt hatte, trainierte sie einige Nadder um in einer perfekten Formation zu fliegen. Als sie eine Weile mit Hakenzahn zusammenarbeitete entdeckt sie seine versteckte Fähigkeit ‚Flügelschlag‘. * Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit: Sie ist zweifellos körperlichen in Topform. So vollführt Astrid einige akrobatische Kunststücke, nicht nur während der Kämpfe, wie zum Beispiel einen Handstandüberschlag, ein Rad und rotiert im Flug mit Sturmpfeil. Weiter weicht sie den Angriffen von wilden Tödlichen Naddern und Riesenhaften Albträumen locker aus. * Intelligenz: Auch, wenn die meisten Pläne und Strategien zur Lösung ihrer Probleme auf dem Wissen von Hicks und Fischbein beruhen, leistet sie wertvolle Beiträge und beweist sich auf ihrem Gebiet. Als Einzige lässt sie sich nicht von Heidrun täuschen und hatte die Idee, wie sie das Buch der Drachen wieder von Alvin zurückbekämen. Hicks gibt sie immer wieder nützliche Ratschläge, die er auch beherzigt. * Drachenruf: Astrid ruft Sturmpfeil und andere tödliche Nadder mit einer Art Wolfsgeheul. * Schauspielerei: Als Heidrun verkleidet landet sie in den Händen der Verbannten und täuscht diese, bis Alvin der Heimtückische es herausfindet. Beziehungen Hicks der Hühe der III Anfangs interessiert sich Astrid nicht für Hicks, denn sie hält ihn offensichtlich für keinen echten Wikinger. Während sich jedoch der Rest der Wikinger Jugend über Hicks lustig macht, als er sich auch im Training als völlig inkompetent erweist, ist sie ihm gegenüber argwöhnisch und wird sogar wütend. Ihre Abneigung geht schließlich in Eifersucht über, da er, an ihrer statt, als „bester“ Drachentöter angesehen wird. Ungeachtet dieser anfänglichen Probleme in ihrer Beziehung, entwickelt Astrid schwärmerische Gefühle für Hicks, wobei sie ihn im ersten Film 2-mal küsst, jedoch nicht ohne ihn zuvor beide Male auf den Arm zu schlagen. Außerhalb dieser romantischen Augenblicken, sind Astrid und Hicks die engsten (menschlichen) Freunde. In der ersten Staffel von Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk scheint sich eine entsprechende Beziehung zu entwickeln, aber beide Teenager sind so schüchtern und unbeholfen, dass sie in vermeintlichen Situationen schnell einen Rückzieher machen. Ihre Beziehung beweist eine eigene Dynamik und Zusammenspiel, die sich schwer in Worte fassen lassen. So lässt Astrid zwar nach und nach ihre anfänglich starre und autoritäre Haltung gegenüber der anderen Reiter fallen, zeigt sich jedoch allein Hicks gegenüber offen und lässt ihre weiche, verwundbare und verrückte Seite zu. Die beiden stehen sich nah und Astrid zeigt sich zuversichtlich, wenn Hicks Ratschläge bei persönlichen Problemen braucht und bewerkstelligen besondere oder schwierige Dinge häufig im Team. Astrids Gefühle für Hicks verdeutlichen sich als besonders hingebungsvoll und beschützend, wenn sie in allen Situation die erste und letzte an seiner Seite ist, was Hicks steht‘s erwidert. Stillschweigend scheint ebenfalls abgemacht, dass Astrid Hicks, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Wikingern, stets auf seinen Abenteuern begleitet, denn sie schließt sich ihm auch ungefragt an und lässt keine Einwände gelten. In den seltenen Fällen, in denen sie mildernde Umstände voneinander trennen, ist sie die meiste Zeit besorgt um ihn und zeigt sich überglücklich, wenn sie wieder zusammen sind. Beispielsweise ist im Laufe von ''Thors Blitze'' (1.13) Astrid die einzige Person die Hicks aufsucht, bevor er das Dorf verlässt und das erste was sie frag, ob er zurückkäme. Trotz seiner Versicherung, scheint sie traurig und weniger Zuversicht, was den Gemütszustand des Dorfs betrifft. Auch umarmt sie Hicks vor den Augen von Grobian, als er mit Händler Johann zurückkehrt (''Die geheimnisvolle Kiste'''' 1.17) und war darüber hinaus bereit in der Kälte zu stehen, während sie auf seine Rückkehr von der Aal-Insel wartet ([[Die Aal-Insel|''Die Aal-Insel]]'' 2.16). Erkennbar fällt ihr das Verbergen ihrer Zuneigung von Mal zu Mal schwerer. Möglicherweise hegte Astrid bereits vor dem ersten Film tiefere Gefühle für Hicks, ist ihr unmittelbaren Gefühlswandel, bei und nach ihrem ersten Flug auf Ohnezahn, doch sehr verdächtig. Vermutlich ignorierte sie diese Empfindungen, aufgrund dessen, dass Hicks nicht den Normen eines Wikingers entsprach. So bricht sie auch als Einzige der Wikinger in Tränen aus, während alle an Hicks Tod, nach dessen Sieg über den Roten Tod, glauben. Was bedeutet es traf sie, neben Haudrauf, am stärksten. Weitere Unterstützung dieser Theorie findet sich bei den Tauwetter-Festspielen, wo sie sagt eins der Dinge „die sie immer an Hicks mochte“, wäre was für ein guter Verlierer er immer war. Im Gewissen Sinne ist sie Hicks‘ moralische Führung, die ihn auf dem Teppich hält. Auch im Kurzfilm „Dragons - Ein Geschenk von Nachtschatten" beweisen sie eine enge Verbindung, in der Astrid und Hicks die Idee neuer Festtagstradition unterstützen und sie Ohnezahns neue Prothese besprechen, mit der der Nachschatten wieder allein fliegen können soll. Ebenfalls tröstet und küsst Astrid ihn, am Ende des Kurzfilms, in der Großen Halle, bevor sie ihn mit dem, von Hicks unbemerkten, Auftauchen Ohnezahns neckt. Am Anfang von Staffel 3 [[Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern|''Auf zu neuen Ufern]], sind sie sich in der verstrichenen Zeit scheinbar nähergekommen und präsentieren sich als starkes und vertrautes Team. So versucht Astrid ihm verzweifelt zu sagen, dass sie sich mit Sturmpfeil Berks Wächtern anschließen will, worüber Hicks enttäuscht ist doch versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und rettet sie später vor riesigen Aalen (3.01 ''Das Drachenauge Teil 1''). Weiter springt Astrid zwischen den Angriff des Todsingers auf Hicks (3.03 ''Gefährliche Gesänge''). Die komplexe Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung wird in der Folge ''Drachenbasis'' (3.04), als tragender Pfeiler dieser Staffel, in mehreren Situationen deutlich. Zum Beispiel versucht Hicks, bei ihrer Landung auf der späteren Insel der Drachenbasis, den Aufbau eines Lagers zu organisieren, worauf sich Rotzbakke bei Astrid beschwert, er mochte den weinerlichen Hicks auf Berk mehr als den „Prinzessin des Außenpostens“ – Hicks, worauf Astrid antwortet „sie verstehe was er meint“, bevor sie Hicks ein geheimnisvolles Zeichen mit beiden Daumen gibt. Am folgenden Tag wollen alle allein ihre Ideen am Außenposten verwirklichen. Dabei lächelt Astrid, voll davon überzeugt Hicks wähle ihre Idee aus, und ärgert sich, als er alle Ideen für gut erklärt. Davon abgesehen ist vielleicht die deutlichste Aussage Hicks‘ letztendliche Planung der Basis, wo er Astrids und seine Hütte direkt nebeneinander platziert. Schließlich fragt Heidrun Astrid in ''Heidruns Rückkehr Teil 2'' (3.11) direkt ob sie und Hicks ein Paar sind. Astrid wirft darauf vor Schreck und Panik ihre Axt in einen Baum und erklärt anschließend stur, sie beide seien nur Freunde, wirkt dabei jedoch äußerst nervös und es ist klar, dass Heidrun ihr Leugnung nicht abkauft. Auf Heidruns Äußerung „Hicks sei süß“ lächelt Astrid und antwortet „Ich denke schon, wenn man auf diesen bescheiden, kühnen Drachenreiter-Typ steht.“ Am Ende tut es Hicks leid, dass Astrid einen Freund verliert, weiß er doch wie nah sich Heidrun und Astrid standen. Astrid legt darauf einen Arm um ihn und sagt „Ich habe ja noch dich.“ Zu Beginn von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 sind die beiden offiziell ein Paar, Freund und Freundin, vielleicht sogar verlobt, berücksichtigt man Haudraufs Ausruf „Das ist meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter.“ Sie ärgert ihn auf eine liebevolle Art und Weise und nennt ihn „Süßer“ beim Angriff auf Dragos Basis. Sie sitzen, im Gegensatz zu Folge ''Der Sturm'' (1-3), wo sie nervös in der Eishöhle voneinander wegrutschen, zwanglos und nah nebeneinander. Astrid spielt sogar mit seinen Haaren und hilft ihm beim Aufstehen, was sich als schwierig mit einer Prothese darstellt. Sie nimmt seine Hilflosigkeit gegenüber dem Wunsch seines Vaters ernst und gibt ihm Ratschläge. Ihr Vertrauen und Loyalität ihm gegenüber ist weiterhin groß, ebenso wie ihr Wille ihn zu beschützen, ähnlich wie es Valka während des Films zeigt. Neben ein paar Wangenküssen gibt es auch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu sehen, der von Hicks ausgeht. Sturmpfeil Ähnlich wie die Beziehung zwischen Hicks und Ohnezahn, sind Sturmpfeil und Astrid besten (Drachen-) Freund. Sie treffen sich zum ersten Mal in der Drachentrainingsarena. Dort schlug Astrid den Tödlichen Nadder mit Hicks Schild, doch Sturmpfeil scheint deswegen nicht nachtragend zu sein, da sie die Wikingerin in die Schlacht gegen den Roten Tod auf sich reiten ließ. Danach wurde Sturmpfeil Astrids Drachen. Die beiden stehen sich nah und weisen ähnliche Persönlichkeiten auf. Beide sind ehrgeizig, schön und können gelegentlich etwas gewalttätig sein. Anderen Menschen ist Sturmpfeil nicht abgeneigt und akzeptiert auch andere Reiter, dennoch hält sie treu zu Astrid und beschützt sie. Astrid hat anscheinend viel Vertrauen in ihre Drachen und redet von Sturmpfeil, als schöne, aber auch sehr hart Drachendame. In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 haben beide eine viel stärkere und engere Bindung zueinander. Astrid ist ihr tödlicher Nadder ans Herz gewachsen und liebt sie sehr. Tücke Tücke ist ein Schrecklicher Schrecken, den Astrid in Der Wettkampf (2.07) trainiert. Während sie ihn auf Heimlichkeit trainiert haben sie ein gutes Verhältnis. Er tauchte bisher jedoch nicht mehr in der Serie auf und es ist anzunehmen, dass Astrid ihn frei ließ oder ähnliches. Ohnezahn Während ihrer ersten Begegnung in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht stehen sich Astrid und Ohnezahn als Feinde gegenüber. Es endet jedoch mit Astrid ersten Flug auf einem Drachen, obwohl Hicks und Ohnezahn sie zu diesem Flug "entführen", um ihre Ansichten über die Drachen zu ändern. Bei diesem ist Astrid zu Beginn völlig panisch, weil Ohnezahn, noch ihrer aggressive Haltung im Kopf, eine chaotische Spritztour startet und erst beruhigt nachdem sie sich entschuldigt. So staunt sie schließlich über die Schönheit des Sonnenuntergangs, bei ihrer ersten Wolkenberührung und den Anblick von Berk bei Nacht. Sie lächelt das erste Mal im Film und umarmt Hicks verträumt. Am Ende bezeichnet sie ihn und das Fliegen als „der Wahnsinn“, was Ohnezahn mit seine Art des Lächelns erwidert. Die Beiden verbindet auf jedenfall ihre Zuneigung gegenüber Hicks und sie schätzen die Anwesenheit des Anderen. In Dragons - Ein Geschenk von Nachtschatten freut sich Astrid über Ohnezahns Rückkehr und die Wiedervereinigung von ihm und Hicks. Ähnlich ist es in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2, wo Ohnezahn sie auf der Insel „Juckende Achselhöhle“ freudig begrüßt, indem er sich an ihr reibt und sich unter dem Kinn kraulen lässt, bevor er sich an Sturmpfeil wendet. Sie haben eine deutlich entspannte und gefällige Beziehung. Eins der ersten Dinge über die sich Astrid Gedanken macht, nachdem Hicks ihr vom Vorhaben seines Vaters erzählt, ist dass er als Oberhaupt wohl keine Zeit haben wird mit Ohnezahn zu fliegen und sie er übernehmen müsse. Heidrun Wie alle andere Reiter glaubt auch Astrid zunächst Heidrun Geschichte vom Piratenangriff auf ihr Heimatdorf. In der Nacht sieht sie jedoch wie Heidrun sich heimlich aus dem Dorf stielt, was sie misstrauisch werden lässt. Hinzu kommt eine leichte Eifersucht darauf wie viel Zeit Hicks mit Heidrun verbringt. Mit Heidruns Interesse am Buch der Drachen wächst auch Astrids Misstrauen gegenüber ihr, während Hicks sich nicht daran stört und ihre Sorge nicht erst nimmt, als sie ihm von der vergangenen Nacht erzählt. Heidrun Erklärt ihm derweil glaubhaft ihren nächtlichen Ausflug damit, dass sie nicht hätte schlafen können und spazieren ging. Später an diesem Tag erwischt Astrid sie bei Sturmpfeil und warnt sie, sie falle nicht weiter ihre „Unschuldsmasche“ herein. Heidrun erwidert darauf lediglich, Astrid wäre auch viel zu klug dafür und stichelte sie weiter, in dem sie meint Sturmpfeil möge sie wohl. Folgende Nacht schleicht Astrid Heidrun hinterher und entdeckt sie im Gespräch mit Verbannten. Sie will Hicks warnen, doch bei ihrem Versuch es ihm zu beweisen liegt Heidrun „schlafend“ in Hicks Bett. Am nächsten Tag sucht Hicks gerade das Buch der Drachen, als Astrid wütend ins Zimmer platzt und schreit seine „kleine Miss Unschuld“ habe Sturmpfeil gestohlen. Nun zählt auch er eins und eins zusammen und die Reiter nehmen die Verfolgung von der Flüchtigen auf. Sie holen diese schließlich ein und Astrid ringt mit Heidrun um das Buch. Derweil erreichen sie die Insel der Verbannten, wo Heidrun zusammen mit dem Buch von Sturmpfeil fällt. Sie wird zwar von Rotzbakke aufgefangen, doch Hicks schafft es nicht mehr das Buch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Sie müssen fliehen und sperren Heidrun ins Gefängnis von Berk, während sie einen Plan schmieden um wieder in den Besitz des Buchs zu gelangen. Heidrun erzählt Astrid nun, warum sie tat was sie tun musste, denn die Verbannten haben ihre Eltern entführt und drohen mit deren Tod, sollte Heidrun scheitern. Doch Astrid glaubt ihr nicht. Schließlich fährt Astrid als Heidrun verkleidet zur Insel der Verbannten und muss dort erfahren, dass Heidrun diesmal die Wahrheit sagte. Bei ihrem darauffolgenden Versuch diese zu befreien wird sie selber gefangen genommen und von Alvin enttarnt. Der zwingt sie nun dazu ihm zu zeigen wo sich Hicks und die anderen Reiter auf der Insel verstecken. Im folgenden Kampf werden die Reiter schier überrannt, doch zur ihrer aller Überraschung taucht plötzlich Heidrun auf Sturmpfeil auf und bringt die entscheidende Wendung. Astrid entschuldigt sich bei Heidrun, die darauf meint sie hätte sich an ihrer Stelle auch keinen Glauben geschenkt. Zurück auf Berk bedankt sich Heidrun bei den Drachenreitern, vorallem Astrid. Die beiden neuen Freunde umarmen sich zum Abschied und Heidrun segelt mit ihren Eltern davon. 3 Jahre später sperrt Heidrun Astrid und Sturmpfeil, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, in eine Höhle ein. Anfangs wütend bringt die „Hühnchen-Taktik“ einige Erinnerungen zurück. Astrid freut sich darüber wie viel stärker Heidrun geworden ist und bewundert ihre Axt. Um den anderen Drachenreitern, insbesondere Rotzbakke, zu entkommen nehmen sich die Beiden eine „Mädchen-Auszeit“, wobei sie Streitäxte auf Ziele werfen. Heidrun stellt dabei Astrid die Frage, ob sie jetzt mit Hicks zusammen wäre. Astrid leugnet das zwar, doch scheinen für Heidrun die Gefühle ihrer Freundin klar. Nachdem Heidrun den Drachenreitern eröffnet, sie wolle Dagur erneut angreifen, zögert Astrid, um ihre Freundin nicht zu verletzen und damit sie nicht alleine gehen muss, überzeugt sie schließend die anderen Drachenreiter Heidrun zu begleiten, unter der Voraussetzung sie nehmen Dagur gefangen, anstatt ihn zu töten. Zusammen schleichen die Beiden auf Dagurs Schiff, während der Rest die Angriffe auf sich lenkt. Sie überwältigen Dagur, doch, entgegen ihrer Abmachung, will Heidrun Rache an ihm, für ihr zerstörtes Dorf. Doch bevor das geschehen kann taucht Hicks auf und eröffnet Heidrun, sie und Dagur seien Geschwister und beweist es mit Heidruns Trinkhorn, dass sie einst von ihrem Vater erhielt. Geschockt von dieser Nachricht beschließt Heidrun die Drachenbasis zu verlassen. Zwar ist Astrid traurig, akzeptiert jedoch Heidruns Erklärung, sie brauche Zeit um nachzudenken. Bei Heidruns offensichtlichen Verrat an den Drachenreitern, wird Astrid ebenso zornig, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor 3 Jahren. Das alles ist jedoch eine Finte von Heidrun, in die Astrid eingeweiht ist, um den Drachenjägern Informationen zu entlocken. Vor den anderen Drachenreitern halten sie dies jedoch geheim. Astrid fühlt sich nicht gut dabei und Heidrun muss sie mehrfach überzeugen stillschweigen zu bewahren. Beide spielen ihre Rolle in den einzelnen Kämpfen gut und täuschen Ryker und Dagur erfolgreich. Astrid versorgt die Drachenreiter, als Heidruns Kontakt, mit den Informationen über die Ziele der Drachenjäger. Im weiteren Verlauf der Serie ist Astrid um Heidruns Spionage sehr besorgt und versucht sie davon abzubringen, doch erst als Hicks Heidrun beinah mit einem Plasmastrahl erwischt, erzählt Astrid den Drachenreitern von ihrem Plan und auch über Viggo Grimborn. Als dieser Heidrun ertappt und einsperrt, fürchtet Astrid, die Jäger tun ihr etwas an und ist erleichtert, als den beiden Mädchen, gemeinsam mit Hicks, schließlich die Flucht auf einem Riesenhaften Albtraum gelingt. Die Reiter Rotzbakke Jorgenson Astrid scheint ehrlich die meiste Zeit von Rotzbakke abgeneigt, so ist sie in der Folge Thors Blitze (1.13), als dieser angibt eine größere Statue von sich als die von Thor zu bauen und seinen Bizeps küsst, von ihm angewidert genug um es in Würg-Geräuschen zu verdeutlich oder in Reviertreue (2.08) wettet sie, sie küsse Rotzbakke auf den Mund, wenn Hicks Luftpost funktioniere. Ende droht sie Hicks, auf dessen Neckerei, sollte er nur ein Wort sagen. Weiter in der Folge Absoluter Albtraum (3.13) folgert Rotzbakke Hakenzahn müsse sich bei seinem Meister ein paar Typs für „die Ladys“ abgeschaut habe, worauf Astrid äußert sie bezweifle dies, weil weibliche Riesenhafte Albträume sich gar nicht so oft übergeben könnten. Jedes Mal, wenn Rotzbakke versucht Astrid näher zu kommen, bestraft sie ihn auf irgendeine Weise, meistens sehr schmerzhaft, wie das bewerfen mit Steinen oder verstehen des Arms bzw. der Finger, etwas in Der Skrill Teil 1 (2.10) legt er ihr dem Arm um die Schulter, den sie mit Nachdruck runterwirft und später, in der gleichen Folge, freut sie sich über den Effekt, den der Blitztreffer bei ihm ausgelöst hat. Seine Unfähigkeit zum Sprechen ist „bessert als sonst“. Oder in der Folge Raffnuss, die Drachenzähmerin (2.13), in der sie mit ihm auf Patrouille gehen muss, dreht sie einmal den Spieß um und ärgert ihn, indem sie mit ihm flirtet, was Rotzbakke Angst macht und verwirrt. Zusammengefasst ist sie sehr hart und aggressiv ihm gegenüber und lässt nichts aus um ihn fertig zu machen. Nichts desto trotz zeigt sie auch ihre mitfühlende Seite in der Folge Die Feuerwurm-Insel (2.05), wenn er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Hakenzahn macht und er beinah in Tränen ausbricht, während es so aussieht als wolle die Feuerwurm-Königin Hakenzahn töten. Außerdem äußert sie ihre Bedenken in Absoluter Albtraum über Rotzbakke Entscheidung mit Hakenzahn gegen einen Titan Riesenhaften Albtraum zu kämpft. In Folge Drachentausch ''(2.15) arbeiten sie sogar zusammen um ihre Drachen davon abzuhalten aufeinander los zugehen und es ist Rotzbakke der Sturmpfeils "Einzel-Schuss" entteckt. Im Film ''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 hat Rotzbakke Astrid offensichtlich aufgab seit ihre Beziehung mit Hicks offiziell wurde und überträgt seine Zuneigung auf Raffnuss. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander hat sich wohl gebessert. Fischbein Ingerman Die Beiden haben ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander und arbeiten sich zu, es sei denn es geht um das Training ihrer Schrecklichen Schrecken. Beispielsweise hilft Fischbein ihr sich dem Leuchtenden Fluch zu stellen und sie tut ihm nur weh, wenn er sich ihrer Meinung nach falsch verhält und verteidigt ihn gegenüber Rotzbakke für sein langsames fliegen. Sie weiß, dass er eine Menge nützliches über Drachen erzählen kann, plant ihn jedoch nicht wirklich bei Kämpfen mit ein. Das einzige bekannt Mal, dass er sich entgegen sonst wehrt, ist in der Zeit während seiner Hypnose und er sich selbst Knochenbrecher nennt. In dieser Zeit hat sie ihm gegenüber die selbe Haltung wie bei Rotzbakke. Er nervt sie. Raffnuss & Taffnuss Thorston Wie Hicks hat Astrid eine eher schlichte Beziehung mit den Zwillingen. Mit Taffnuss führt sie fast keinerlei Gespräche, während sie mit Raffnuss insofern interagiert, dass sie zusammen einen Wahnsinnigen Zipper bekämpfen und Raffnuss den Kommentar ihres Bruders „Wo die Liebe hinfällt.“ mit „Sie könnte einen besseren haben.“ beantwortet. Dazu zieht Astrid Raffnuss von Hicks weg, als diesem kurz mit ihm in der Arena flirtet. In der Serie Ärgert sich Astrid die meiste Zeit über die Streiche der Zwillinge und zweifelt an ihnen. Sie scheint sich jedoch mehr über Taffnuss‘ Verhalten zu Ärgern als über Raffnuss‘. So reagiert sie extrem genervt, als sie herausfindet das es Taffnuss war, der ihnen mit einer Skelethand einen Streich spielte. (Die geheimnisvolle Kiste ''1.17). Trotzdem sucht sie in der Folge ''Der Skrill Teil 2 (2.11) ebenfalls bis zur Erschöpfung nach den Vermissten Zwillingen und ihrem Drachen und gibt in Feuerwetter ''(2.09) zu, sie würde die Zwillinge fast vermissen, kämen diese nicht mehr zurück. Andere Hakenzahn Haudrauf der Stoischer Viel ist über die Beziehung zwischen Haudrauf und Astrid nicht bekannt. Er versteht ihren Drang ihre Familie zu beschützen, vermutlich weil er selbst Valka damals nicht beschützen konnte. So sagt er in ''Astrids Team (3.14) zu ihr "Wir sind Krieger, du und ich." In Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 nennt er sie, bei ihrem Sieg im Drachenrennen, seine zukünftige Schwiegertochen. Einerseit lässt es vermuten, dass er sich darüber freut, sie als Freundin seines Sohnes zu sehen oder andererseits sind Hicks und Astrid tatsächlich bereits verlobt. Bei Haudraufs Tod weint Astrid und erweist ihm die letzte Ehre, indem sie einen brennenden Pfeil auf seinen schwimmenden Sarg schießt. Valka Grobian Grobian ist es der Astrid aufhält, nachdem sie sich, entgegen der Anweisung ihres Onkels Finn, auf den Weg machen will um den Leuchtenden Fluch zu bekömpfen. Er sagt in diesem zusammenhang "es bräuchte mehr als eine Axt zum kämpfen". Wenn sie auch keinen engen Kontakt haben mögen ist Grobian die meiste Zeit freundlich zu ihr. Als ihrem Lehrer zollt sie ihm Respekt. Gustav Larson Wie die übrigen Reiter hält auch Astrid Gustav für einen Mini-Version von Rotzbakke. Als er mit 16 ebenfalls mit Annährungsversuchen wie sein Vorbild beginnt, ist sie sichlich von ihm genervt, besonders wenn er scheinbar über sie beide fantasiert (Gustav ist zurück 3.06). Familie Astrids Eltern waren bisher weder in den Filmen noch in der Serie zu sehen, sie werden lediglich in Astrids Team (3.14) und im Spiel erwähnt. In der Folge Thors Blitze ''(1.13) erzählt sie kurz von einer Tante die von Odin verflucht wurde. Diese musste als Tribut an ihn ans Ende der Welt segeln, kam jedoch vom Kurs ab, weil "sie es nicht finden konnte" und auf der anderen Seite wieder auftauchte. Ihr Großvater wird in ''Die geheimnisvolle Kiste (1.17) erwähnt, der soll ihr von den Pirat, als geheimnisvolle Ursache für das Verscheiden erzählt. Weiter hat Astrid einen Onkel namens Finn "der Furchtlose" Hofferson. Dieser wurde in der Folge ''Orendels Feuer'' (2.6) vom Leuchtenden Fluch paralysiert, worauf die Dorfbewohner meinen er währe vor Angst erstarrt und brachte so Schande über die Familie. Er verschwand irgendwann zwischen diesem Vorfall und 10 Jahren später. Astrid hat offensichtlich sehr viel für ihren Onkel übrig, denn sie trainiert hart um die Ehre ihrer Familie wieder herzustellen und sich am Leuchtenden Fluch zu rächen. Trainierte Drachen *Sturmpfeil *Tücke *Astrids Alptraum *Axtling Trivia *Sie ist der erste Wikinger mit einem realistischen Namen, der zweite ist Heidrun. *Astrid ist Rechtshänderin. *In einer gelöschten Szene des ersten Films sagt sie ihre Axt gehörte ihrer Mutter. * Sie ist Hicks' Stellvertreter in der Drachenakademie und im Drachen-Flug-Club. * Ihre Trainigsmissionen sind allgemein bei den anderen Reitern verhasst, weil sie sehr hart sind. *Astrid sieht das verprügeln und beschimpfen ihrer Freunde als "Weg der Kommunikation". *Astrid ist die Expertin für die Pfeilklasse, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihr Lieblingsdrache, Tödlicher Nadder, der Aufspürerklasse angehört. *Astrid trägt immer Schulterprotektoren, nur in den Folgen Die Drachen-Akademie von Berk (1.01) und Händler Johanns Lieferung (2.17) nicht. *In der Folge ''Drachentausch ''(2.15) deutete Rotzbakke an, dass Astrid Dorsch mag. *Sturmpfeils Sattel hat in "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" eine eigene Halterung für die Axt. *Astrid ist schuld daran, dass im Kurzfilm "Dragons - Das Geschenk vom Nachtschatten" die explodierenden Eier das halbe Dorf zerstörten. *Sie kann nicht kochen. * Astrid verletzt sich im Kurzfilm "Das große Drachenrennen " am Arm und kann deswegen nicht mitreiten. * America Ferrera (engliche Synchronstimme von Astrid) bezeichnet Astrid im zweiten Film als Hicks' "größten Beschützer und Champion". Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Buch Als Vorlage für Astrid hielt aus dem Buch die Sumpfdiebin Kamikazzi her. Beide Charakter sind mit dem jeweiligen Hicks befreunden, sogar deren beste Freundin. Sie unterstützen ihren Freund ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Ihr Aussehen ähnelt einander soweit, dass sie blondes, recht wirres Haar und hellblaue Augen besitzen, dann enden bereits die Gemeinsamkeiten. Während Astrid im ersten Film noch größer als Hicks der Hüne ist und dieser sie erst später überholt, ist Kamikazzi von Anfang an einen Kopf kleiner als Hicks der Hartnäckige oder Fischbein. Sie sind beide starke, kämpferische und clevere Charakter, außerdem haben beide Mädchen einen hang zur Gewalt, wobei Astrid eine Axt und Kamikazzi ein Schwert bevorzug und sind stolz auf das was sie sind. Galerie Astrid First -now.jpg 250px-Astrid_and_Stormfly_Movie_Poster.jpeg|Astrids Aussehen in "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" tumblr_n2v5w3Fmve1qf7q01o1_500.png|Astrids Bemalung beim Drachen-Rennen Astrid-and-Stormfly-how-to-train-your-dragon-36858321-1259-884.png|Astrid und Sturmpfeil Astrid_and_Stormfly.jpg train_your_dragon_2010_a_l.jpg|Astrids erster Flug auf einem Drachen (hier: Ohnezahn) tumblr_mxarjuP41C1rgx1dyo7_500.gif der Kuss.jpg Astrid küsst Hicks.jpg|Astrid küsst Hicks drachen_article.jpg|Astrid und Hicks tumblr_m84rnzsbxx1rbk4bgo1_1280.jpg|DIE EIER EXPLODIEREN!!!!!!! Lil_astrid.jpg|Im Alter von ca. 5 Jahren Egw3x2367t.jpg|Astrid in "Die Drachenmeister" im Alter von 17 3.Staffel.jpg Astrid vs deadly nadder by trollinlikeabitchtit-d74o45z.jpg Dragons silo STORMFLY ASTRID 01.png 3. S.jpg|In der 3. Staffel Knutsch.gif thGTVGGBKS.jpg Astrid 2.jpg|Astrid Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Junge Wikinger Kategorie:Weibliche Wikinger Kategorie:Drachenreiter Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Berk Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern Kategorie:Hooligan